A Shread Of Light From within the Darkness
by MoonGoddessAngie
Summary: Angie is a 16 year old goddess who has to team up with St. Louis' Anita Blake to stop the Atrox from taking over. Followers have invaded St. Louis and Anita and Angie won't just sit back and watch.


Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from any of the Anita Blake books or the daughters of the moon. They belong to Laurell K. Hamilton and Lynn Ewing

I woke up suddenly from my sleep and sat up, abrupt and alert. I was breathing heavily and I could feel my face was drenched in sweat from the top of my head down to my neck. The back of my throat and my mouth burned and were sore as if I had been screaming for my life. I tried to remember if I had some sort of nightmare, but I couldn't think straight, I couldn't remember what had scared me so much. I look around in my small, dark room, waited for the shadows to betray me with some sort of movement, but the room stayed as still as the night. So there were no followers nearby, I knew this not only because the shadows were still, but because I couldn't feel any dark auras at all…If the Atrox wasn't the one scaring the hell out of me then what was it? If it was the Atrox I would have been able to feel its presence, but I was too tired to think, let a lone concentrate on finding a strong dark aura

_The Atrox is the ultimate evil that was rumored to have breathed life into itself when time began. Since its existence it has crossed people over to its side as slaves to do its bidding. The Atrox can easily cross people over by offering them false promises of what that person desires the most. These people are called followers and they carry out the Atrox's tasks._ _The ones who stayed behind in Nefandus, the Atrox's home base, are called Servi. They don't get any special powers like followers, except they are immortal, forever bound by pain to their master. Followers are bound to the Atrox also, but as they get stronger they develop different abilities based on how well they please their master. Followers are the ones who cross the innocent people over and they train the newly crossed over to become followers. It's like they are the Atrox, but in human form and they play mind games to make their victims more vulnerable to the Atrox's power. Only the more powerful followers get immortality, but they have to earn it from the Atrox. One of those followers named Stanton has chased me from New York to St. Louis just to cross me over. He's taking so much effort to get me because I'm a daughter of the moon who is destined to stop the Atrox, and destroy its legacy. I'm 16 now, and it and Stanton have been after me and my lil sis since I was 8 and she was 6 going on 7. Mish is a daughter of the moon also and now she's 14 going on 15 in a month. I had her stay safe in New York with Maggie, our mentor, while I lured Stanton away. My friends Liz, Stephanie, Brittany and Ariel are goddess also, but they stayed behind with Mish. They're not daughters of the moon, but they're still goddesses like Mish and me. Steph is the daughter of the sun, Brittany is the daughter of the earth, Liz is the daughter of Storm and Ariel is the daughter of the stars. Together we are the daughters of heaven, but followers have given us the nickname: Hell's Angels. Together the other goddesses and I are strong, but when we're separated we're weaker, especially Mish and me. But her safety comes first before saving the world...I just hope she's okay…_

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read **6:00 pm**. Had I really slept the whole day? I got up out of bed and went to my bathroom. I live by myself in a one bedroom apartment, but legally the apartment is in Maggie's name. Maggie is my mentor, and the other goddess' mentor as well. She takes care of Mish and me like a mother would to her children. She's helped us control and expand our goddess powers and is always there for us. Speaking of the devil, I just remembered she had called yesterday saying she was in St. Louis and that she wanted to speak with me. As I brushed my hair and teeth I decided that I was going to se Maggie tonight, maybe she could help me with my nightmare problem. She said that when I decided I wanted to talk to her that she wanted me to meet here outside _Guilty Pleasures_, a local vampire strip club. Strange…why did she want to meet there? After I was done brushing my teeth I went over to the phone and dialed Maggie's apartment number. She had gotten her own apartment here in St. Louis when she found out I was here, and after she bought me my apartment. She answered on the second ring, "Well hello Angie, how good it is to be hearing from you!" My body stiffened a little bit. Mish, my friends and I were still unnerved at the fact Maggie knew who was calling her all the time without caller id. She sounded relieved to hear my voice which meant she was worried about something, and when Maggie's worried that's not a good sign.

I took a deep breath and told her in a steady voice, "I'm ready to meet with you."

"Wonderful! I shall meet you at Guilty Pleasures in a few minutes dear." Even though I couldn't see it, Maggie was smiling. I could tell because of the sound of her voice. She was so happy and eager about something that it started to make me wonder what it was…

I tried to sound happy, but my voice betrayed me, "Should I bring anything?" I sounded so cautious and maybe even a little scared. I glanced over at the gun I had on the nightstand table. Since I'm not over 18 it's illegal for me to have a gun, but I never use it when there are police around; I use it for self defense purposes only.

Maggie chuckled, "Oh no dear, there is no danger tonight. But, if it makes you feel better then you can bring your little toy." Maggie never saw any use for guns or any other weapons because they're useless against the Atrox and its followers. Any tools used for destruction are considered tools of the Atrox, so guns can't hurt it. I like my gun because it can kill anything else with the right bullets. Silver bullets are my kind of bullets because they can harm or kill anything, human or not. With my powers I can sort of create my own silver moon bullets, but it takes time and drains a lot of energy, so I get 'em the old fashioned way, but it's the harder way. Silver bullets don't come in bountiful supply like regular bullets do so they're harder to get. But somehow Maggie always finds a way to get me silver bullets when I need them. Hurrah for Maggie!

"Angie? Are you alright dear? You seem…" she paused looking for a word "disturbed about something." She asked concerned.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Maggie." Was all I said then hung up. I sounded shaky and that's uncommon because I'm usually very calm. I'd apologize later for being so rude, but why did I feel so cautious?

I changed out of my pajamas and put on an light blue t-shirt and jeans. I put on a jacket and slipped my gun into the inside left pocket. I put on socks, sneakers and locked the windows. I locked the front door on my way out, and then I was on the street on a cool April night walking towards Guilty Pleasures. In the back of my mind I wondered what Maggie had in store for me tonight.

When I got there I didn't see Maggie right away, but as I got closer I saw her talking to a security guard standing at the door. I also noticed that she had changed form. Normally, Maggie is an old woman with pale blonde hair and blueish-greyish eyes, but tonight she was young and her hair was a vibrant blonde. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle every time she smiled or laughed. The other daughters and I call this her undercover form.

I walked next to Maggie and slipped my arm through hers. I suddenly felt a lot better than I had before just by touching her. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Buzz, this is my friend Angie." She introduced me in her young sweet voice.

Buzz looked at me and smiled, but then he did a double take. He stopped smiling and his eyes went a little wide. What was his deal?

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as politely as I could sound, smiling. The smile wasn't all that friendly.

He stopped staring and he looked away embarrassed that he was caught. "Sorry for staring, but Jesus girl you look like the master's girlfriend. Your hair and eyes may be a little different, but you do look like her." He apologized.

My hair is dark brown and normally curly, but tonight it was straight. My eyes are a honey-brown color, full and beautiful. My eyes are my favorite feature, switching from honey-brown to dark brown and back depending on my mood or the weather.

"You mean Anita Blake?" I asked. She was the master of the city's sweat heart and claimed human servant. How ironic that the famous Vampire Executioner ended up that way.

Buzz nodded. "The one and only." He said. " She's the toughest bad ass chick in America." He sounded proud, as if he were her father.

I wanted to argue because I'm one bad ass chick when I wanted to be, but I kept my mouth shut. I shook my head, feeling slightly dizzy and light headed. I felt like sleeping right now more than anything, but I stayed awake. I had to, and besides I slept the whole day anyway. Why did I feel like sleeping?

"Is Jean Claude ready to see us Buzz?" Maggie asked politely.

"You mean YOU two are the ones he has an important confrontation with tonight?" Buzz looked and sounded dumb struck and suspicious, but I sorta don't blame him. We look like two beautiful, harmless teenagers if you don't know us that is.

"Why of course, he wants to be able to protect his city does he not?" Maggie's voice or smile never changed or faltered in any way.

So I was right. Something bad WAS going to happen soon in this city. My body suddenly chilled from my head to my toes and it's the middle of April. It's not the kind of cold I would need an extra shirt to fix. This was power I was feeling, an immense power that I recognized all too dearly.

Maggie's smile finally dropped a notch and turned into a slight frown. She was feeling the power also I bet. She looked at me her eyes curious, but not frightened. I whispered, "Stanton."

Her eyes went wide as if she was caught off guard. Was she not expecting him to be here now? She opened her mouth and was about to say something, but Buzz stepped outside. When did he leave?

"The master says you can see him now." He told us then he just stopped moving all together. He shuddered and started to rub his hands up and down his arms. "What's that?"

I hadn't realized until now because I was so distracted, but Buzz is a vampire. I could feel his energy roll over my skin. He was shuddering now because he was feeling Stanton's energy.

"It is what we came to warn Jean Claude about." Maggie answered cautiously, her face suddenly serious.

Buzz nodded then led us inside the club. He walked us to Jean Claude's office and informed him that we were there. Maggie and I walked in, but Buzz left to go back to guarding the entrance.

There were two people in the room. I recognized Jean Claude right away because I've seen him in the paper and on the news occasionally. But I didn't recognize the other person in the room…no not a human, the other one was a vampire also. Even though I knew this my heart stopped before the beauty of the vampire in front of me. Not Jean Claude, who was beautiful also, but the one next to him…His hair was long and golden, that covered one half of his face mysteriously, and his left eye was an icy blue, not cold, but warm and inviting. His right eye peered out at me from behind his hair, the same color as the other eye. His eyes were so beautiful, they must have looked even better when he was alive…While I was caught off guard, his power washed over every inch of my body and it made me want to touch him. I had this burning desire to, but I shook the thought away. I raised a bit of my power for self defense from his powers. Who was this vampire?

"Angie?"

I looked at Maggie. She had been calling my name, but I hadn't heard her until now. What was wrong with me?

"It seems your lovely young friend has been captivated by the beauty of Asher." Jean Claude said and smiled. He seemed pleased with himself and his little vamp friend.

I blushed embarrassed by my staring, but I didn't look away. I wasn't going to be intimidated and I let it show on my face. Asher smiled at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Enough of the games, we have much to discuss." Maggie sounded genuinely angry and she's never angry, so that's as bad as her being worried.

Jean Claude laughed and the sound raised goose bumps on every inch of my skin and made me shiver slightly. Maggie looked unaffected by his voice, but she looked angrier than before.

"Oh _mon ami_, do not frown at us, Asher and I merely want to know what you are." Jean Claude said simply.

A French vampire…whadda you know…

"Not human, not vampire, not a lycanthrope…" Asher paused to study us carefully. "What are you trying to hide from us?" Asher asked us.

Just the sound of his voice made me want to tell him everything I knew about the daughters of the moon and the Atrox. I shook my head and growled, "I'm warning you, stop messing with my head."

Asher and Jean Claude just smiled at my anger. "You said you had to warn us about a new threat to my beloved city. We will stop…" Jean Claude fumbled for a word "playing with you, so you can explain yourselves."

Jean Claude was already pissing me off and it made me want to say fuck it, deal with the Atrox when it comes, but I bit my tongue and stayed quiet. Sometimes when I stayed quiet it was better than me talking at all. It usually prevented fights between me and whoever else is in the room.

My body suddenly chilled again like when it did outside, but it was worse, and I shuddered violently. I stumbled to stay standing.

"Angie?" Maggie asked me worriedly as she grabbed my right arm to help me stay standing.

"Stanton…" my voice was barely a whisper.

Maggie faced Jean Claude and said worriedly, "Is there any safe place you can take us? It's already here looking for Angie and myself!"

Jean Claude and Asher looked at each other and then back at us.

"We can fly you to my day time resting place to keep you safe." Jean Claude told us, but he didn't sound too happy about it.

Maggie sighed relieved and replied, "Then let us go quickly."

Jean Claude walked over to Maggie and grabbed her hand, but when Asher walked over to me he scooped me up into his arms gracefully which pulled me away from Maggie. I gasped, a little shocked and glared at him.

"Please _ma cherie_ do not frown. You can barely stand on your own two feet, so let me be a gentle man and help you." Asher said before I could complain. He looked more serious now, no more jokes until later I bet. I sighed defeated, and let my body relax against his.

"Thank you _ma cherie_." He whispered against my ear.

A/N: Yay I love new stories!! this is certainly interesting I wonder what'll happen next? Please review!


End file.
